User blog:DreamcrosserSquad/Calc: GBE of Betemia + its planets
I'm gonna calculate the GBE of Beta Capricorn and the planets of it because I feel like it, lmao. Anyway, if you're wondering what the hell a Beta Capricorn is, it's basically the main solar system in TDS. The one the squad lives in. I made a little Universe Sandbox 2 simulation showing how it would actually look. Anyway, I'm gonna use the formula for GBE: U = 3GM^2 / 5R, where G = the gravitational constant, 6.67408e-11, M = the mass of the object and R = the radius of the object. Anyway, I'mma start off with Beta Capricorn, Virgo's star. It's a pretty small star, being an orange dwarf that's only 3/4 the size of the Sun. Anyhow, 3(6.67408e-11(9.95e+29^2)) / 5(521625000) = a whopping 1.9000736310567936736161035226456e+42 joules Large Star level That is...pretty big. I'm surprised. Eh, it was probably because Tier 4 desperately needs to be revised. Now onto Heaton, the biggest and hottest planet in the system. It's so close to Beta Capricorn, this is how big it would look if we were to land on Heaton! It also spins and orbits backwards, which is pretty cool too. 3(6.67408e-11(2.31e+27^2)) / 5(50000000) = 1.06840674864e+38 joules Large Planet level+ Well then. Anyhow, time for Lethano. The most dense planet in the entire system that's entirely desert and has 3 moons. 3(6.67408e-11(1.62e+25^2)) / 5(7124693) = 3.687623218010937453726076337605e+34 joules Large Planet level Pretty unexpected. Anyway, now onto Virgo. The planet of life. Bustling, giant cities and really advanced technology. Shifuto's home planet. 3(6.67408e-11(4.48e+26^2)) / 5(24902940) = 8.0684121171235203554279133307152e+36 joules Large Planet level And then an expected result, lol. Onto Aquarrus. This planet is almost entirely water with several sandy, beachy islands, and it doesn't have a moon. 3(6.67408e-11(8.96e+25^2)) / 5(22061000) = 3.6431201277911246090385748606138e+35 joules Large Planet level Frozel. The farthest main planet from the system. It is freezing cold and has an icy asteroid for a moon. This is how small Betemia would be from Frozel's surface. 3(6.67408e-11(2.46e+26^2)) / 5(20000000) = 3.0291646896e+36 joules Large Planet level Now onto the dwarfs. Druel. The first dwarf. It has one moon, lives in the Outer Belt (the farthest asteroid belt) and has an extremely elliptical orbit that crosses through Frozel's. 3(6.67408e-11(2.15e+23^2)) / 5(2116839) = 2.1861087309899335754868461890583e+31 joules Small Planet level Alas, Posiden, even though its water is frozen, lol. This planet is the farthest of the far. It also lives in the Outer Belt with Druel. It has four asteroid moons that came from the Outer Belt as well. While it is bigger than Druel, it is less massive than it. 3(6.67408e-11(9.34e+22^2)) / 5(2246494) = 3.8875067544004123759066349609658e+30 joules Small Planet level ---- Here are the results: Beta Capricorn: 1.9000736310567936736161035226456e+42 joules; Large Star level Heaton: 1.06840674864e+38 joules; Large Planet level+ Lethano: 3.687623218010937453726076337605e+34 joules; Large Planet level Virgo: 8.0684121171235203554279133307152e+36 joules; Large Planet level Aquarrus: 3.6431201277911246090385748606138e+35 joules; Large Planet level Druel: 2.1861087309899335754868461890583e+31 joules; Small Planet level Posiden: 3.8875067544004123759066349609658e+30 joules; Small Planet level ---- Since the type of star Beta Capricorn was changed again, I'm gonna recalc its GBE. 3(6.67408e-11(2.08e+30^2)) / 5(765050000) = 5.6613436465590484282073067119796e42 joules Large Star level Jesus...I feel like I may have did something wrong but whatever. Category:Blog posts